valrversefandomcom-20200215-history
Neohuman
Neohumans, known commonly as 'neos' for short are a genetically advanced branch of humanity defined by many scientific communities a 'deviant subspecies' of Human each naturally born with superhuman powers. Some are recognised by their peculiar eye colours thought to be linked to their radical DNA. Biology The genetic ‘condition’ which affected these individuals was not due to improperly formed DNA strands and was elusive and hard to map or trace back to a specific deviation point in human evolution; the vast majority of scientists are unaware of the true nature of neos and how they came to be, but there are a few who know the real reason for their existence, notably Aeon Dragons breeding with Humans very early on in history, this created a counter-mutation in the Human genome that forced it to essentially defend itself from radical assimilation like a white blood cell; The result was some humans developing genes known as "neones" which gave the Human neonic capabilities. These neone genes are vastly different from that of regular Humans and are a complete rewrite of the DNA and RNA patterns of their non-powered state beforehand, sometimes these cause slight mutations, such as unusual eye colour, but nothing that is considered as dramatic as the animal mutations of the 1st-gen cybrid. The neones did, however cause a dramatic shift in brain structure, mental and sometimes physical capabilities of the neo and completely altered the DNA of the human so that they were genetically no longer so. Each set of neones are different and unique to each neo and form complicated sequences and protein networks not found in normal humans. An early study at genetics in the 1990's tried to manipulate the neone genes, that later gained the nickname the "n-genes", only to have subjects undergo rapid and tremendous increase in powers before self-terminating like the genes had an in-built self-destruct mechanism; to this end it is very difficult to harness and replicate their powers save perhaps through breeding programmes, while alt experimentation created only unstable powers. The neones were also responsible for the creation of a brainwave pattern unique to neos called the n-wave or neorhythm that was particularly powerful in psionics or those who manipulated energy. Development and Manifestation Neohumans are, technically, born with their neones active but develop slowly over the period of their childhood and teenage years, particularly accelerating at puberty until they manifest. Such a radical rewrite of DNA and RNA can cause the child to often have an intensely sickly or painful childhood, particularly head and body aches and the constant development of colds or prolonged childhood illness, often caused by their immune system systematically shutting down and restarting during the change. And even after manifestation the pain can last for months, sometimes years as their bodies finalise these neone sequences level-out hormonal and chemical changes; this usually stops after two years and control and understanding of their power begins to develop. Neonic powers can vary and a neo can possess multiple abilities, from manipulation of various types or matter or energy, psychic powers, transportation such as flight or teleportation and enhanced sensory abilities or basic functions such as strength, speed or agility. The neone chromosome was also found to reduce the amount of time between recovery from exercise, allowing neos to achieve fitness in less time than a normal human would, of course they still had to maintain that level through constant exercise like any normal person, the only exception being if their neonic power was in itself enhanced fitness. Power caps, Immunities and Generation Capacities The bodies of neos would almost always become suited to their power; a pyrokinetic would be immune to flame, a cryokinetic immune to extreme cold, a flier immune to the rigours of the atmosphere during flight, even some hydrokinetics were known to unconsciously split oxygen from hydrogen and breathe underwater. Those with super strength often developed an equal development of the toughness of their bodies, although curiously there are neos known who display a vast degree of invulnerability but their strength levels, in terms of bench press, are not particularly superhuman. Those that created or physically generated energy had what was known as a “generation capacity” which was linked in to their immunity and natural stamina levels. A neo’s power would not go beyond their capacity for their bodies to handle it, nor their mental stamina as a safety precaution, and their power would automatically, temporarily cut out, or they would even lose consciousness if they were to try to go beyond a certain level, there are,however exceptions, such as those neos whose powers are trans-dimensionally generated, like Volt, and while he is immune to the energy he creates, his generation potential is so great that it could exceed his own immunity. Such immunities to similar energies and their limits thereof are also linked to their generating capacity; an electrokinetic, for example, can be shocked by an exterior form of electricity and injured if he cannot generate over 20,000 volts, and the shock he receives tops 30,000v, although the damage would be reduced the closer the voltage (or whichever measurement of the related element or energy) is to the capacity limit. Levels Training and development of the power would raise these levels and as neos began to become more mainstream, these power levels became documented from a Level: I- Young or freshly activated neo with very little control, power and stamina, to level X (10) which was fully mastered. Permanent caps Of course it’s important to note that not all neohumans follow this basic line and not all can raise their powers to such extents, it may be inbuilt as part of their stamina traits, something genetic, or even a restrictive personality or mental state, while others are sometimes born at a powerful level and may stick to a high level long after their initial manifestation burst, but have no control or stamina at all. Low Magic Potential When the existence of magic was unofficially and somewhat ambiguously confirmed by VALER member Robin, neohumans were found to have next to no tuning potential; with no neo ever having the ability to tune and even some magi sensing magical aether as bending around them, it is easy to see why pre-Victorian magi saw them as unnatural. The truth is, however this happens because of the neones; the gene sequences developed as a resistance to being bred with a naturally magic-imbued species the Dragons of Aeos, and even the humanoid Aeons themselves. History While the greater scientific community is still relatively confused on the very early development of the genomes and gene sequences of neones, Anri and other Aeons have confirmed that it is likely the breeding of their Dragon, powerful god-like beings who share Aeos, nobly the mating of halfbreeds such as Taranis as far back as the Bronze Age. As such the mixing of DNA caused a response in Humans that caused them to develop super-powered individuals. Curiously, despite Aeons and Dragons being a naturally magically-inclined species neos have no potential for it whatsoever; their powers are somewhat fixed and genetic, generating energies through biological processes rather than external magical frequencies, perhaps caused by the response in human biology itself, neohumans and magic users are essentially complete opposites. Neos were thought to have had a high-point of births in the 17th century and those neo who came forth were seen as demons or witches and confused with actual magic users. Many mythical and biblical events can possibly be related to neohuman activity too. While neos and magi were often clumped together as evil demons and supernatural heretics in such times by religious organisations the world over, magi themselves were in fact particularly hostile to neos as well, seeing their ability to use seemingly supernatural powers without actually having magic potential, and even having some repelling effect to aether as something demonic and dangerous. As such magi often referred to neos as 'malum' (devil-borne). The 20th century saw a time of impressive and blindingly fast technological advancements, including the study of genetics, by the time the century was almost through only a few were aware of neos and the failed attempts of experiments on them began. Neos, along with some cybrids became more and more populace, the term "superhero" or "supers/supes" was also used to describe the early 21st century subculture who wore fanciful or comic-inspired clothing, regardless of their genetic status, along with a superhero A.E. (Alter Ego). Category:Classifications